Fireworks
by Rebanut
Summary: Just a little something inspired by a special place I go to watch the annual fireworks display, with the focus on our favorite couple.


**FIREWORKS**

BY: Rebanut

A Sue Thomas FBEye story

I don't own anything, just love writing about it. Just a little something for my readers while I'm working on my other story! Hope you enjoy.

It was a beautiful sunny summer morning in Washington DC. The team was getting ready to start their weekend activities, and no one was really doing much work. Tara and Myles were at their desks looking at files and email on their computers. D was sitting on the edge of Lucy's desk reading over some paperwork. Bobby was getting coffee and talking with Sue who was busy deciding on a donut. Jack walked into the office, and seemed extra chipper.

"What's with the extra pep in your step today Jack? Myles asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you seem more... 'up' than usual." Tara remarked.

"I'm having a good day- so far- and I'm looking forward to tonight." He said coyly sitting at his desk.

"Oh, what's tonight?" Lucy asked, smirking toward Sue. Sue caught the look but only shrugged toward her friend.

"Yeah Mate, what's up? Plans with a certain pretty little Shiela?" Bobby asked also looking in Sue's direction- she blushed lightly, but ignored him.

"Nope-" he said- thinking twice he turned to all of them and asked:

"Why don't you all come?" Jack asked.

"Come where?" D inquired.

"Fireworks!" Jack said with a big smile on his face. Everyone chuckled and some mumbled 'fireworks?'

"Yeah, what's wrong with fireworks?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, but the 4th of July was a few weeks ago." Tara informed him.

"There's a little town, about 20 minutes away that is celebrating 300 years. They're having a big fair, farmer's market, local merchants... and fireworks. What do you say?" Jack pleaded.

"Fireworks sound fun." Sue said, "I'm in."

"D? You could bring the kids... Luce you and Mark could come. Come on... it'll be fun." Jack said.

Tara chimed in that she would go, but solo because she and Stanley had broken up. Bobby piped in and said she can't go to fireworks alone, they could go together.

"Myles? What about you?" Sue asked.

"No, thank you. I will be the odd man out... a third wheel if you will." He said hinting at the couples that seemed to be forming.

"You've been eyeing up Andrea from accounting long enough, ask her out." Sue suggested.

Myles looked surprised at Sue. She laughed.

"I'm deaf Myles, not blind." She giggled and retorted.

"Amazing how you can see other peoples relationships beginning to flourish, but not something right under your nose..." Myles said smirking from Sue to Jack. Both of his intended targets blushed.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Jack said excitedly. "We'll meet at 8:30 at park. Text us when you get there. I'll email you the directions."

The day passed pretty quickly. Jack asked if Sue needed a ride, she accepted. They agreed to leave at 7:00 to get a great spot for them, and to get some food. Just before 7, there was a knock on the door. Levi let Sue know someone was there. She walked, to see it was Jack. She opened the door to find him standing there in jeans, and a fitted t-shirt. His sculpted body showed through the material, making it hard for Sue to not look. She was in jeans as well, and a tank top that accentuated her curves in all the right places, making it hard for Jack not to notice.

"Ready?" He asked. She shook her head yes. She patted Levi on the head, and explained to him that he had to stay home. The loud banging wouldn't be good for him. Levi followed them to the door.

"I'll take good care of her Buddy." Jack reassured Levi as he patted his head.

When Sue go into the car, she could smell something sweet and delicious.

"Hmm, what _is_ that?" She asked.

"Ahh... Trookies." He said, trying his best to roll his 'r'.

"What?" Sue asked, looking very confused at what he was saying.

Jack only laughed at himself for forgetting she couldn't hear him making such an effort to roll the 'r'. By this time, Sue wasn't sure she wanted to know. Jack decided to finger spell it, it would be easier.

"** S**" he said again.

"Trookies?" Sue repeated. "What are trookies?

Jack laughed, smiling; he simply said "You'll see."

They drove into the night toward a couple of towns away for the promised display of brilliant explosive lights in the sky.

Once they were there, Jack could see people were already starting to fill in, taking up the best spots for the viewing.

"Would you like a chair? I brought a blanket for us to sit on, but I think I have a chair in there." Jack offered.

Sue shook her head no. "The blanket is fine." She spotted the picnic basket in the trunk and smiled. "I was wondering if you forgot we hadn't eaten." She said teasingly.

"Me? Never." He said.

The two headed off to a hill that sat off to the left of the gathering crowd. The hill was rocky at the bottom, and empty toward the top. Sue lost her footing and slipped on some loose gravel. Jack saw her slip out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed her hand just as she was about to go down. As they walked further up the hill, he didn't let go of her hand. They finally reached the spot that Jack had picked out in his mind. It was the same spot he always sat in, except this year, he was with someone special.

He spread the blanket on the ground, and started taking out the contents of the basket. He took out two bottles of ice water, and chicken sandwiches. He then took out a bag of chips, and some napkins. Sue smiled at the spread.

"Sorry it's not something elegant. I should have done more..." Jack started, looking guilty.

"No... This is perfect." Sue said smiling.

"This is pretty good, considering my culinary skills." Jack said smirking.

Sue smiled and teasingly asked, "Did you even make this?"

"Not exactly." Jack said shyly. "I put the chicken on the bread with the toppings, but I have to admit, I bought one of those rotisserie chickens at the market." He admitted.

"Hmmm, that's what I thought." Sue said teasingly.

They sat and ate quietly, enjoying the early evening air. Sue's Black Berry beeped with a message. Jack pointed to the phone. She checked the message, at the same time, Jacks phone rang.

"Bobby and Tara." Jack said.

"Lucy" Sue said, holding her phone toward Jack. "They're not coming, Mark got held up at work, he hasn't even left yet."

"They're here, just going to stay in the middle, while they can find a spot." Jack explained.

"Hmm." Sue said, smirking.

"Hmm, what?" Jack asked.

"You think there's something going on with them?" She asked, knowing if anyone knew it would be Bobby's best friend.

"You're hanging around with Lucy a little too much." He laughed.

"You're not saying no." Sue said raising her eye brow.

"I haven't heard anything from Bobby, if that's what you're asking." Jack admitted.

"I think there's something between them..." Sue said looking down at her chips.

"I have to admit, there's some evidence that they have feelings for each other." Jack said.

The darkness filled the sky, and Jack laid on his back to get ready for the show. He watched Sue as she looked around at the stars that began to pop through the blackness. She would close her eyes, as if making a wish. Almost as if she could feel his eyes on her, she shook herself back into reality and took a sip of her water. She looked down at Jack, and blushed lightly.

"Do you always wish upon a star?" Jack asked sincerely.

"Sometimes." She said blushing a deeper shade of crimson.

"Do they come true?" He asked. Sue looked at him curiously. "Your wishes. Do they come true?" He asked again.

"Sometimes." Sue said, smiling as she lay down next to Jack to get ready for the show. Suddenly, Sue pushed herself up on her elbow, and asked Jack excitedly.

"Hey... what about those... what did you call them? ** S**? Sue asked.

"Ahh, yes." Jack said. He reached into the basket and took out a plate covered in plastic wrap. As Jack lifted the cover to reveal the delectable treats, the smell of cinnamon rose to tickle Sue's nose.

"Oh, that smells soooo good." Sue said, getting closer to smell the rolled pieces of Heaven. Jack reached into the covering and took one gently out, lifting it to Sue's lips. She took a bite and as it melted in her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head. "These are delicious. Where did you get them?" She asked anxiously.

There was a pause and both answered at the same exact time:

"Millers!" both laughed as Jack took one and nearly scoffed it down. They each ate another, then settled back to watch the show. The show began, and it was beautiful. They could see every flick of color, every spark of light. As the rockets exploded above their heads, Sue looked over at Jack.

"How do you know of this place? And, how is it we're the only ones up here?" Sue asked.

"I found this little spot a few years ago, when I couldn't find one down there. I come here every year to watch." Jack said, reaching for Sue's hand, entwining his fingers for her. They smiled and looked back up at the sky. The sparkling light was so close; it seemed like they could reach up and touch them.

Jack rolled onto his side to face Sue once more. This is my favorite display though." Jack said smiling sweetly at Sue.

"Good show this year?" She asked innocently.

"Well, yeah, but it's more the company." He said, lightly blushing.

"Oh?" Sue asked, stroking his hand with her thumb. Her heart began to beat faster.

"The first year I've brought a beautiful woman." Jack admitted. He slowly leaned forward. His free hand reached up, tracing Sue's cheek. His palm rested on her cheek, lightly pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and softly kissed her. As their lips touched, Sue sucked in a gasp of air. Jack pulled away just enough to reposition his lips over hers. His lips assaulted hers, pulling her more into his embrace, successfully deepening the kiss. He brushed across her lips, silently asking her permission to press forward. She nervously answered his unspoken question, and slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss allowed some of the pent up passion they felt for each other. Jack could feel the nervousness in Sue's kiss. He backed off the kiss, gently, softly placing tiny caresses on her lips. As he slowly backed away, Sue's eyes opened to meet his. She smiled and passed her hand over his cheek.

"See, sometimes, wishes made upon a star, _do_ come true." Sue said blushing, but smiling wide.


End file.
